The present invention relates generally to a method allowing a computer to run an application software before the operation system of the computer is booted.
Traditional computer booting sequence starts at running the instructions stored at a BIOS storage device. After the BIOS is booted, the computer is instructed to run the operating system, represented by the term OS. The commonly used OS such as different versions of the Microsoft Windows takes around one to two minutes to boot the computer. When a computer is to be turned off, the OS takes another ten to thirty seconds to turn off the computer. The booting time and shut down time of the OS, although acceptable to most desktop computer working environments, are less tolerable for notebook computer users, especially when the computer is utilized as a real paper notebook, just for retrieving a telephone number, check the time of an appointment, or to drop down some notes.
The definition of the term BIOS, as well known to any person having ordinary skill in the art, refers to the Basic Input/Output System firmware code run by a computer when the computer is first power up and before the control is passed over to an OS. The term OS, well known to a person having ordinary skill in the art, is defined by the Operation System, which manage the hardware resources and software/hardware activities of a computer, after taking over control from a computer BIOS.
It is the objective of this invention to provide a computer system capable of accessing personalized application software prior to the booting process of the computer OS.